


Horns and Claws

by yellowisharo



Series: The Dragon Egg [6]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dragons, Alternate Universe - Temeraire Fusion, Drabble, Dragons, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:35:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27327439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellowisharo/pseuds/yellowisharo
Summary: “A Greater Krayt, perhaps? Kenobi did find him on Tatooine.”
Series: The Dragon Egg [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1991356
Comments: 7
Kudos: 174





	Horns and Claws

**Author's Note:**

> [Dutch version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27327652)

“A Greater Krayt, perhaps? Kenobi did find him on Tatooine.”

“No, horns they have, but only point up they do, and his claws, the wrong shape for burrowing they are.” 

The two masters considered the dragon’s claws and downturned horns. Anakin had been growing steadily for the past two months and already dwarfed the old green lightweight, but his breed was still a mystery.

“Consult the archives we should, hmm?”

They watched Anakin curl up for a nap around a protesting Obi-Wan, a group of younglings piling up on his broad back.

“Master Nu will enjoy the challenge; I’m sure.”


End file.
